Torn
Character Bio Torn is a peach fox with two tails and brown hair, very similar in appearance to that of Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog. He can fly 5000 miles per minute, but he doesn't fly that fast unless he is in grave danger. He is the second most popular character in the series (the other being Hippy) as he won in the Happy Tree Friends Fanon Awards of the Best Fan Character, getting higher votes than anyone else. Despite his high number of appearances, he survives most of the time and rarely dies. The only episodes where Torn dies are Want some rip with that?, Mall-oween, The Right Side Of The Tracks, Better Early Than Ever, Bank You Very Much (debatable), Calm Before the Storm, The Big Three Oh!, Greedy Greedy Tree Friends, The Real Origin of Oddity ''and ''Dead or Tails. Ask Torn Ask TORN.png|The Header Of Ask Torn Torn has a Ask Tumblr blog. He is the second HTF OC to have a ask blog. (He along with Robo Star might not respond though probably because he may be busy). It can be viewed here Torn's episodes Starring Roles #Your happy your ugly #The punk The kill #Love is what hurts #This Is Your Love #Torn and Rip's Revenge #Face Off #Voodoo Your Buisness #I Know You Are, But What Am Eye? #The Fox and the Cat #Torned Apart #Want some rip with that? Part 2 #Sleep-Over and Out #Flippin Pancakes #Call it Rip-ped or Call it Torn #Sweet Tooth Decay Featuring Roles #Want some rip with that? #Gimmy my Lunch Money #Mall-oween #A Hippy Situation #Dog Darn It! #The Right Side Of The Tracks #Better Early Than Ever #Calm Before the Storm #Diseasy Does It #Diet and Exorcise #Just For Laughs #Sibling Rivalry #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends #Stupid Cupid #The Real Origin of Oddity #Dead Or Tails Appearances #Brain Dead #Nail White Part 1 #Court Odour #A Close Shave #Water You Doing? #Bank You Very Much #Sight to See #Boxed In #What Zit to You? #The Sign of Evil #The Big Three Oh! #Hit the Ground Running Fates Deaths #Want some rip with that?: Gets brain damage from a taco. #Mall-oween: Hit by a knife. #The Right Side Of The Tracks: Crushed by a lot of bags. #Better Early Than Ever - Die from paper cuts. #Bank You Very Much - Possibly shot by Lumpy (debatable) #Calm Before the Storm - Electrocuted to death. #The Sign of Evil: (with Rip) Dropped dead due to radiation poisoning after seeing a sign. #Diet and Exorcise: Impaled on Flaky's quills. #The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends - Falls off bridge and drowns. #The Real Origin of Oddity - Decapitated by frisbee. #Dead or Tails - Suffocates from terrible smell. Injuries #Sweet Tooth Decay - Tail ripped off by Rip with vaccum. Kills #Pierce - 1 (The punk the kill) #Ziggles - 1 (Love is what hurts) #Toothy - 2 (Torn and Rip`s Revenge, Stupid Cupid along with Rip) #Pia - 2 (This Is Your Love, Torn and Rip`s Revenge) #Ale - 1 (Torn and Rip`s Revenge) #Flippy - 1 (Torn and Rip`s Revenge) #Fungus - 2 (Torn and Rip`s Revenge, Diseasy Does It) #Giggles - 1 (Torn and Rip`s Revenge) #Pranky - 1 (Face Off) #Hippy - 2 (Voodoo your Buisness, I Know You Are, But What Am Eye? ) #Billy - 1 (Voodoo your Business debatable) # Willy - 1 (Voodoo your Business debatable) # Milly - 1 (Voodoo your Buisness debatable) #Robo Star - 1 (I Know You Are, But What Am Eye?) #Trippy - 1 (I Know You Are, But What Am Eye?) #Handy - 1 (Diet and Exorcise) #Lifty - 1 ("Sibling Rivalry") #Shifty - 1 ("Sibling Rivalry") Trivia #Since he won in the Happy Tree Friends Fanon Awards, he is the 2nd popular character in the series the other being Hippy. #His early design had his belly light peach and he had pointy ears and he had no tails. #As a goof, he usually is missing his tails, sometimes hairs, and his ears even though their behind his hair. #He is brothers with Rip. #His Survival Rate is 72,09%. #His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Canines Category:Yellow Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Foxes Category:Danielsecond`s characters Category:Flippy-Sues Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Characters Submitted for the "Truffles' Video Bomb Competition" Category:Characters with hair Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Fanmade Characters